Forgotten Angel
by Takara-Myatsu
Summary: HAITUS Gomen Ne!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is Haruko Myashi. 

R&R!

A 7-year-old girl with silvery blue hair crashed against the wall. She looked up; her impossibly blue eyes stared up pitifully towards a tall figure.

"Please, don't hurt me."

A cruel laugh rang down the empty hallway. "Weak brat. I should have known, Oruchimaru was right. Listen, I'm your trainer now. I'll be making sure your jutsus are perfected." Fingers slid under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look up to her captor's cold eyes. "You will become cold-hearted, master of the arts of silent killing, and become the most powerful member of the Akatsuki Organization. I'll make sure of it."

He captor left, leaving the girl alone. She stood up, her white outfit covered in specks of blood. She walked out of the hallway, groaning at every step taken. She walked until she bumped into a boy a little older then herself. She lifted her head, and met her blue eyes to his red ones.

"Who are you?" Her voice was a mere soft whisper.

"Hiwatari Kai." His voice sounded tired but was full of stubbornness, refusing to show it. His blue hair swayed slightly in the drift of the gentle breeze along with hers. "There are hardly any girls in the abbey. Why are you here?"

She flinched at the mentioning of the place. "I don't know…I was just brought here, by force. I don't why."

"What's your name?" Kai's voice softened slightly.

"Myashi Haruko."

"Lost, are you?"

"No."

"A girl has to have an extraordinary talent to be brought here."

"I come from a long line of ninjas. I guess I have a bloodline trait. But sometimes I ask myself why do I have to carry the gift like a curse. Why me? So, why are you here?"

"Grandfather runs this hell."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'll see you around."

Like that, he turned around and walked away from her. They went their separate ways, walking into yet another room of despair.

Haruko walked into the room her trainer had told her to meet him in. He was already there, waiting for her.

"It's about time you got here." Now, about your skills, I can't really teach you anything, so we hired a person who has a similar bloodline. Uchiha Itachi, enter.

A man wearing a black cloak and a metallic headband entered. The other trainer has left the room, leaving the two.

"To start, we must activate your bloodline limit. To do that, you must understand it. The Myashi bloodline trait was the first bloodline to appear, and the first to perish. It was rumored to be able to copy other bloodlines. However, it is strange that you are a member of this clan; many people have thought it has been hunted to extinction." Itachi suddenly grasped Haruko's neck and dragged her to the window. He opened it and threw her out. They were on the 21st floor of the building, and to fall would mean certain death.

"Use your bloodline limit, girl!" A harsh comment reached the ears of the bluette. She was falling, falling, falling…but the impact never came. When she opened her eyes, a pair of pure white wings surrounded her protectively. She flew up, to her trainer and landed in the room.

Itachi had a smirk on his face. "So there's more to the mighty Myashi clan than they say there is. Interesting. But of course, that's what you have to expect from the most fearsome clan in the ninja world."

"All that power, mine…?"

"Now that's what I like, talks about power. Let's get started." Itachi stated.

And like that, Haruko actually started to like the abbey. Itachi taught her forbidden jutsus from every element. From Kage Bunshin to the Kinjutsu Kanton Lake of Fire. She was given assassination missions to harden her, and soon her mask of innocence was buried. Even though, she always carried out clean kills. She was not bloodthirsty, just power thirsty. Itachi had taught her how to use her bloodline trait to copy and master other bloodlines starting with his Sharingan. In about 4 months, she learnt how to use the Mange-Sharingan and to copy and see through jutsus. Then slowly, she mastered the Kekkei Genkei from an assassination of Haku and then the Byakungan from the assassination of a Hyuuga.

Haruko never saw Kai ever since she started her training. It didn't matter, much. She had power. Her chakra amount was extraordinary. Even using the Chidori took less then 1. Itachi had become like an older brother to her, even with his ignorant attitude. She adapted and used his attitude towards others, mostly to piss them off. But she enjoyed having this kind of personality, made her feel strong.

After 5 years with Itachi-sensei, she was assigned to another high ranked Akatsuki member, Kisame. He was difficult to comprehend. He taught her teleportation jutsus and summoning contracts, but that wasn't what she disliked. It was the long hours of waiting quietly in an ambush. Patience was never one of her skills. Haruko detested it. She was scolded for fidgeting with her kunai during those long spans of time. In the end (Which is to be exact, 2 years), the best that Kisame could receive was perhaps 3 hour of complete silence if he was lucky, if not, 1 and a half.

After that, was Miya-sensei. She taught her something far more enjoyable then Kisame-sensei. The art of silent killing, she taught Haruko how to construct mists that doesn't affect her own vision, how to sneak up quietly and swiftly upon the prey and kill it swiftly. The tests were done on animals because of their keen sense of smell and hearing. Her time with Miya-sensei lasted a good 2 pleasant years.

Soon, there was nothing left to be taught. For testing her patience, she was stuck into a classroom and made to listen and memorize dates and people much to her dismay. She had to be in that session for 1 tormenting years before she past the examination, proving that she could move on.

After 10 years of training, the now 17-year-old girl was called to the head administrator of the Akatsuki. To her surprise, she saw Kai there. Apparently, he was having some difficulty following orders because he thought he was the best already (typical) and Boris decided prove him wrong. She was told to perform series of jutsus on different Akatsuki members. Most ended up with serious injuries, but the annoying ones, well, they let us say, won't be waking up.

Voltaire and Boris smirked as each of Haruko's opponents exited the battlefield covered with injuries from minor to severe. In the end, they nodded with approval and offered her a chance to become Kai's trainer. They received an icy glare and a stubborn rejection.

"I don't want to stay here any longer." Haruko glowered over the 2 men.

"And where will you go?" Voltaire smirked in amusement.

"To the Water Country, where I will challenge the Mizukage for the position."

"And what makes you think we'll let you?" Boris mused.

"You really think you'll catch me if I use one of my teleportation jutsus?"

"Interesting, I grant you my approval." Voltaire smirked.

"Yea well, I would have gone even if you didn't approve." Haruko snorted. She left, and Kai followed her after he was dismissed. In a few moments, he caught up to her. He grabbed he arm and spun her around. Haruko turned into a log and Kai heard a chuckle behind him.

"Replacement jutsus come in handy, no?"

"You find that toying with me is amusing?"

"Very."

"You surprised me at that examination, it looked like you actually enjoyed those fights."

"I did. I know that from them, I was gaining power." The she did a single hand seal, "I'm going to the water country." And disappeared.

Kai stood there. This was not the Haruko he knew from 10 years ago. But then again, a lot can happen in that amount of time. He just didn't know things can change _that_ much. "I'm getting out of here too." He murmured before he ran quietly towards the exit of hell.

Author: Now I want at least a few reviews before I post the next chapter. So just press that lovely button on the bottom left hand corner and write a review. Got it? Good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mizukage 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Beyblade. All I own is Haruko Myashi.

R&R

Haruko arrived in the office of the Mizukage. A man with dull red hair wearing the traditional Mizukage robe stood up (All descriptions of those kind of stuff at the bottom). He was frowning as he inquired why Haruko simply waltzed into his office.

"Girl, what can I do for you?"

"Your getting old, Mizukage. It's time someone takes your place."

"Kids like you really like to bluff. All right, to the battlefield tomorrow at 7 am sharp. Just so you know, there will be spectators." The Mizukage smirked behind his mask. He was having a bad day. Why not take it out on some out of place kids. He wouldn't kill or anything, so how hard can they be?

Haruko did a few hand seals and teleported to the location where she knew Itachi would be. As expected, he was there. Apparently, he was in battle with a gang made up of ANBU and Hunter Nin. Deciding that Itachi should not hog all the action, Haruko took of. She did a few hand seals and whispered "Kinjutsu Kanton: Lake of Fire". Trusting that Itachi will have the instinct to immediately leave the battle.

He did. All the ninjas perished, leaving only what can withstand extreme heat their ninja headbands. Apparently, they were all Leaf ninjas from the Village hidden in the Leaves. Itachi approached with a clear frown on his face.

"You shouldn't have butted in you know."

"I just thought my Sensei needed my help, that's all."

"There's a new mission for you assigned by the Akatsuki. It is to be completed as soon as possible."

"Can't it be postponed for a little while? I'm meeting the Mizukage tomorrow for a little…debate."

Itachi chuckled. "Good enough of a reason. Wear this outfit in the battle, I expect the Water Country to have a new Mizukage soon. And that mission is to be carried out as soon as your chakra is restored."

Haruko teleported back to the Water Country and bought a room in a common hotel. It was no good renting an apartment or something since she'll be replacing the Mizukage soon. Haruko lied down on the bed and fell into a light slumber.

A ray of light hit Haruko's cheek, causing her to wake up. After a few groans and curses, she got up and dressed in the battle outfit Itachi instructed her to wear, since she can't wear the Akatsuki uniform. It was white, with gold trimmings (For specific reasons, you'll see). It was much like a female Chinese battle costume (I'm Chinese so nobody diss it). Haruko checked the watch. 6:30 am. Haruko went downstairs for a quick breakfast and teleported herself to the arena at 6:55.

There, the entire town was there. Guess the Mizukage really wanted to 'embarrass' her. The people on the spectator seats were yelling mean comments, saying she doesn't stand a chance. Then the Mizukage entered. He raised his hand and all chatters died away.

"Looks like you came." The Mizukage mocked a surprised expression.

Haruko narrowed her eyes. "If I win, I will be the Mizukage immediately."

"And if you lose, I will decide your fate, based on your performance."

"You have yourself a deal."

The battle judge was some green haired Chunnin. "Haruko Myashi vs. the Mizukage. There will be no time limit, the battle will resume until one runs out of chakra, forfeits, dies or loses conscious. Begin."

Haruko just stood there, with a mischievous smirk on her face. The Mizukage went charging at her and attempted to kick her. However, Haruko simply dodged and slammed the Mizukage on the back. As suspected, he turned into a splash of water. The real Mizukage came behind Haruko and kicked the back of her legs. Haruko fell down and the Mizukage stomped on her stomach.

"Ouch, that hurt." Then Haruko turned into a puff of smoke.

"A chakra reinforced Bunshin! This is no ordinary kid to be able to mislead a Kage!" The Kage quickly did a couple hand seals. "Doton: Earth Spike."

Haruko was right behind the Mizukage when that Jutsu took effect she was forced to stop. She rested her foot on top of a spike and took out a kunai. She then heard a shout "Doton: Vines!" Vines erupted from the mud spikes and snared themselves around Haruko before she could jump away.

"Damn." Haruko did a few hand seals. "Kanton: Fire Spiral no Jutsu!" A spiral of fire snaked itself around the spike and burned the vines, freeing herself. She jumped up, twirled, went down and connected her foot with the Mizukage's cheek, sending him backwards.

The audience just stared, normally, the match would have ended by now. After all, the kids like to bluff a lot and challenge the Kage occasionally. If the Kage had time, he would fight them. Yet the match never dragged out to be this long.

Haruko stepped in front of the Mizukage and switched on the Sharingan. "Mange-Sharingan!"

The Mizukage gasped, the hugged himself as he endured the pain of the Mange-Sharingan. When it was over, the Mizukage was initially drained of chakra. "You're not an Uchiha, so how?"

"I'm not an Uchiha, I'm a Myashi" Haruko huffed. Why do people always underestimate her?

The Mizukage gasped. "The Myashi clan became extinct centuries ago!"

"Apparently, someone still had it in their blood. So your estimations were wrong. Either way, the battle continues." Haruko switched the Sharingan to Byakungan and saw the Kage's chakra holes. She charged, and pressed them followed by a kicked that knocked the Kage back several feet.

"Those pressure points will release naturally, after the match. And I suggest that you do not use chakra healing, you'll die." Haruko did a dozen or so hand seals. "Chakra Suction!" The Mizukage was surrounded by his own chakra and they came straight to Haruko's palm. That left the Kage with only a tiny amount that could not even support the simplest of jutsus. As the Kage know, if a ninja ran completely out of chakra, he or she will die.

"Looks like I won, 'Mizukage'." Haruko exaggerated the last word.

The Mizukage smiled. "You are a powerful Shinobi. I can see that the Water Country is in the hands of a powerful Mizukage. I will meet you in your new office tomorrow. Hotaka will escort you around this village and show you your new house and office. Congratulations, Mizukage-sama."

"Thank you. You know, you're a great Shinobi. At least be a sannin for this village. A Kage's orders." Haruko grinned at the last comment. The former Mizukage grinned and nodded. Then Haruko remembered something. "That reminds me. What's your name?"

"Kenshi Katashi. I see Hotaka has arrived. Show the new Mizukage around the village, and show her to her office and the new mansion that was recently constructed. It belongs to her now. While you're at it, show her the paperwork she needs to complete and all along with the shopping. I want our Haruko-sama in top shape tomorrow!" The red head dished out the orders. "As for me, I will go change into traditional sannin clothing."

As the sannin left, the Chunnin peered nervously at Haruko. "Um, you really defeated Katashi-sama? I mean, I can tell you barely used 10 of your full chakra. And you are so young." Hotaka stated in a shaky tone.

"Hey, come on now. Don't get nervous! As the Mizukage, I am not just your leader, I'm your, uh… friend! And don't you go around chatting about me negatively. If you are to mention my age, then do it positively. Ok?"

"Yes, Mizukage-sama."

"Now lets get to the shopping."

Apparently, Hotaka seemed to end up with an armful of groceries, clothes and other items (Girls will be girls!) as they walked towards the mansion. Halfway through the trip, Haruko stopped, touched Hotaka's arm and teleported to the mansion.

"Better?" Haruko asked innocently.

"Yeah, but you should've thought of it earlier."

"I'll _try _next time."

The mansion was quite elegantly decorated. It took a while to get organized, but in the end, Haruko came down the grand staircase dressed in the feminine version of the Mizukage Traditional outfit (Description at the bottom).

After the paperwork was completed, there was a tour around town. Everywhere Haruko looked, people smiled and waved. A little girl came up to her and handed Haruko a blue rose. Haruko smiled and patted the little girl's hair.

When the sun was halfway past the horizon line, the got home. Hotaka informed Haruko of the meeting that they were to have with the other Kages, in Kohona the Fire Country. He then left for his own home.

Haruko laid down on the king sized bed. She immediately sat up when she saw Itachi leaning against the wall.

"Welcome to my humble home, Itachi!"

"You should start the mission soon you know."

"Oh that mission, let me read it." Haruko's eyes scanned the paper, reading the details. She then looked up with a frown.

"I don't want to do it."

"Oh, the little Kage is sad." Itachi mocked a sad tone.

"Under the orders of the Mizukage, this mission is to be put on the shoulders of Uchiha Itachi."

"Nice try."

"Fine."

"Why don't you want to do that mission?"

"Because I'm going to Kohona for a Kage meeting and snooping around for some kid is going to make me look like an idiot."

"We have sources that the person can cook up a lot of attention. Take a tour and you will definitely bump into him." Itachi then teleported out of the room after a few seconds. Haruko sat there and propped onto her bed again. 'This sucks.' She read the mission again.

_B Ranked Mission_

_Bring to the Akatsuki Headquarters:_

_Uzamaki Naruto _

_This Fire Leaf ninja is to be brought back **alive**._

'I'm going to Kohona tomorrow. And he will be there. Damn.'

Author: I want reviews, got it? So just press that lovely button at the bottom of the screen and write on. Pretty Please.

Mizukage Outfit (Male): A Royal blue loose sleeveless turtlenecks that extends to cover bottom half the face. Two golden stripes go down the front shirt and back of the. Loose matching pants with linen wrapped around the thigh (Like Sasuke) followed by brown leather boots.

Mizukage Outfit (Female): Slightly tight royal blue sleeveless turtlenecks that extends to cover bottom half of the face. Two golden stripes go down the front and back of the shirt. (That thingy that Sasuke has around his arm, I'll call it arm glove) The Royal Blue Arm Gloves around both of the arms with orange hand shields. Bandage the waist like it is a wide belt. Shingle like hip protectors around the waist with light blue tunic beneath that. Loose royal blue pants with bandages around the thigh followed by a pair of leather boots.

Author: If it's hard to imagine, try. I have the image drawn on paper but fanfiction does not have fanart facilities. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kohona 

Author: Read & Review!

'I just had to travel this way, you are so dumb sometimes Haruko!' The Mizukage mentally kicked herself as her horse raced past the flying scenery. Even though the horse was swift, it was taking quite a long time. 'I know! I'll use the Teleportation Jutsu!' Haruko halted her horse and did a few hand seals. "Teleportation no Jutsu!"

The Kohona gate was very impressive, though it could not compete with the Water Villages. A few Chunnin ninjas stood guard in front of the gate as she put her horse on a steady walk towards them.

"State your business." A ninja with a scar across his nose stated.

"The meeting for Kages." Haruko replied.

"And from which country are you from, little girl?" The ninja teased.

"Water Country." Haruko found it that she was no longer in the mood to dispute anymore and held up her scroll for the Chunnin to see.

The ninja examined it carefully, trying to catch forgery, but could not. "I'll be your escort to the main Hokage tower. I'm Iruka Umino."

Haruko did not dismount her pure black horse but handed Iruka the reins. He took it, and then walked into the village. People stared at her. She was wearing the traditional Mizukage outfit that no one could mistake. On her mount, Haruko caught a few whispers.

"The new Mizukage was said to be young, I just didn't know that she would be this youthful!"

"She's cute, I mean, look at that hair, is it natural?"

Then, "HOW DID A GIRL MY AGE BECOME A KAGE!"

"Naruto Uzamaki, I'll have you know that you should show some respect to the Mizukage!" Iruka yelled, a large anime vein popping from his head.

'Uzamaki Naruto, that's the boy I'm supposed to bring to the Akatsuki headquarters. So Itachi-kun was right. Replacement Jutsu!' Haruko snickered, as what was supposed to ride her mount was now an ordinary log. She waited until Iruka was out of view until she jogged up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder.

"ACK! It's the Mizukage; she must've heard what I said about her! I must hide!" Naruto screamed.

Haruko sweat dropped. "Uh, I was just going to say hi…" she stammered, surprised at not only the sudden outburst, but also the boy's stupidity. Another boy came into view and smacked the blonde on the head.

"OW! Sasuke, you idiot why'd you do that?"

"Because you are a dobe."

"What did you call me?"

"A dobe."

"What! I'm not the dobe, you are!"

Sasuke ignored him and turned towards Haruko. "Hi."

"Uh, hi! Your friend, is he, um, okay?" Haruko pointed at a red Naruto, who was apparently yelling strings curses and other inappropriate words.

"He's fine."

"Ok… I'm Haruko. So who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Lost, Mizukage?"

"No, the Hokage tower is hard to miss. I've got to go. It won't take long for the Hokage to see through my Mizu Bunshin. I'll see you around."

"I know when the meeting ends, I'll go pick you up."

"No, that's not necessary, Sasuke."

"It's fine, now go."

"Um, Ok then. Bye! And thanks!" Haruko teleported back to her horse and replaced her Bunshin without Iruka noticing.

With Naruto

"Sasuke, you never offer to pick a _girl_ up." Naruto snickered at the Uchiha with a sly look on his face.

"And you have not changed at all in 3 years. Still the same immature dobe."

"So you don't like the girl?"

"No."

"So you're gay then."

"NO!"

"There is nothing wrong with being odd."

"I'm not gay."

"But you don't like girls."

"But I hate boys other than myself."

"So you do like the girl."

"No wonder you are a fox, Naruto. Now leave me alone."

AN: I have no intention of writing the Kage's meeting. It's about this political stuff, treaties and all that stuff. If you want it, Review me the request and a comment on the story and I will email it to you.

"All this political stuff makes my head go dizzy. And all that paperwork made my hand feel like spaghetti." Haruko groaned as she walked out of the Hokage tower. All the Kages were staying for a few weeks, so Haruko had assigned Kenshi to take over while she was gone. 'Boy, that Hokage Tsunade can be so nerve wrecking. She talks so much about these pacts between the countries. I mean it was annoying enough to learn all that political stuff during the first month of being Mizukage. I did not come here for a replay. Oh, here's Sasuke.'

"Did the meeting go well?" Sasuke smirked at Haruko's bored impression.

"Yes, it was terrific! Of course not, Tsunade-sama is like Hotaka…she is like a sensei or something. No offence."

"That's fine. Hotaka contacted me asking if you could stay at my home since all the hotels are full. I agreed."

"Hotaka did WHAT!"

"Do you want me to repeat?"

"That, I will see to him when I get back."

"He sent me this note to give you once I cracked the fact. Apparently, he did not want to say it himself."

"Figures." Haruko took the note, already knowing what it was going to say.

_Mizukage-sama,_

_It's not what it seems! All the hotels were booked so I had no choice! I contacted the Hokage and she said that you could stay at one of her ninja's home and she recommended the last member of the Uchiha clan saying he would be suitable. Please don't fire me._

_From, Hotaka_

_P.S- I kind of spilled a bottle of permanent ink on your favorite blue training suit._

By the time Haruko finished reading the good for nothing note, there was a huge anime vein on her head and a large sweatdrop on Sasuke's head.

"Hotaka sounds like a really clumsy guy…"

"HE IS SO DEAD BY THE TIME I GET THROUGH WITH HIM! MY FAVORITE TRAINING OUTFIT! WHY ME?"

"Calm down, Haruko!"

Haruko muttered a few threats and curses before putting it behind her. "Ok, where do you live?"

"There." Sasuke pointed at a house just beside them and led Haruko through the gate. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. "Ladies first." He smirked, waving his arm towards the door.

Haruko smiled and stepped into the house. It was a lovely house, elegantly decorated and cleaned. He then led her to the guest's room and went into the room beside it after saying, "Your luggage was teleported here by Kenshi. We're going out for dinner. Get dressed into some more comfortable clothing."

Haruko went into the room and opened a random luggage. Inside were her clothing articles and Haruko picked out and outfit absentmindedly. It was a sleeveless white turtleneck with matching white gloves that covered up to her elbows. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and brown leather boots. After getting changed, she went downstairs and met Sasuke.

"Is blue your favorite color or is it because you are the Water Country's Kage?" He remarked.

"Both. And I just randomly picked so…"

"Let's go."

Sasuke guided Haruko to a place where there were many restaurants and bars. He let her choose a place to eat. Haruko looked around and pointed to a bar that had the sign that read 'Ichiraku's Ramen Bar'.

'Another Ramen-Lover?' Sasuke thought as he sat down at the bar. He did not mind ramen; it was just the thought that she might loves ramen as much as Naruto does that scared him.

"One chicken ramen please!" (I love Chicken Ramen so no one diss it!) Haruko ordered and then turned to Sasuke "What would you like?"

"It makes it sound like you are treating."

"I am!" Haruko pulled out a blue wallet and waved it in front of Sasuke.

"That's great, but I'm still treating."

"But it's my way for saying thanks for picking me up after the meeting and for letting me stay at your home."

"I still insist on treating."

"It's not like I am short on money, you know."

"Neither am I."

"Why is it so important that you pay?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"Tell, you what. We'll decide when the bill comes."

"Fair enough."

"Sasuke, Mizukage-sama! You're here too?" A hyper Naruto greeted them, with Iruka following behind him. "That's great! Iruka-sensei is treating me to ramen. AGAIN!"

"Great, Naruto! And it's Haruko, not Mizukage-sama. I'm around your age."

"Okay Haruko-chan!"

Their ramen arrived and both Naruto and Haruko were the first to snap apart their disposable chopsticks and dug into their own ramen. Sasuke watched with a large sweatdrop on his face. 'Great, two ramen lunatics…' He then began to eat his own ramen.

After Haruko finished her bowl, she sat back and sighed. Yet Naruto on the other hand ordered more and more ramen by the minutes, making Iruka put on a very grave face on. Sasuke had also finished his ramen and just watched with Haruko watch Naruto break yet another record for consuming ramen in the Records of Uzamaki.

By the time Naruto finished, there were 8 large empty bowls in front of him. Ichiraku, who was pleased with the amount of ramen they ordered, placed the bill in front of them. Seeing that, both Sasuke and Haruko took out their wallets. They glanced at each other and immediately pulled out the cash. Evidently, Haruko's wallet held a lot more bills then Sasuke's.

"I'm paying" Haruko insisted.

"No, I am." Sasuke replied.

"Forget it." Haruko answered.

"Ok, if we can't decide then neither of us will." Sasuke claimed.

"Then who is going to pay?" asked Haruko. Then it dawned on her. Both Sasuke and Haruko exchanged smirks and then shot Iruka a devious smile.

"Uh-oh. I don't like that look…" The Chunnin stammered.

"You I can just teleport out of here and you will have to pay either anyways. I can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Haruko grinned.

"…Y-yes, Mizukage-sama. Let me have the bill." Iruka took it from Haruko and looked at it. He turned very pale and then… "Goodbye, 2 weeks worth of profit."

Haruko giggled and pulled out from her wallet some bills and handed them to Iruka. "Since I have a big heart, here. I'll tip in."

Iruka immediately lit up and accepted the bills. He added a few from his own wallet and the group left.

"It's late, me and Haruko should get going." Sasuke declared.

"Why, Sasuke? You two are sharing one roof?" Naruto teased.

"Naruto…" Haruko had somehow gotten hold of Naruto's wallet and was now slowly opening it. "Say one more thing about it and…"

"I won't say another thing, Haruko! I swear on my life! Please give me back my wallet!"

"You swear?"

"On my life!"

"Ok." The wallet disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A little Genjutsu trick. Bye!" Haruko heard a mumble come from Naruto and decided to ignore it. She walked until a thought dawned on her. "Uh-Oh… Sasuke, I'm Lost!"

"The house is right over here." Sasuke pointed to the house on the right.

"Oh." Haruko blushed; embarrassed that she was so forgetful. "I knew that!"

"Sure you did." The Uchiha muttered as he opened the door.

Author: I want you all to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prank! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author: I have discovered a way for you all to have a picture of Haruko in the Mizukage outfit! All you have to do is review me a comment and request a picture for Forgotten Angel! Thank you so much, Hiei's Shadow Tenshi! Haruko got her personality from me so I am sheepish and a little forgetful. But I also have a high IQ. I just have to be hinted with ideas to think of brilliant ones!

R&R!

Haruko woke up at the sound of an alarm clock. She slammed her hand against it and sat up. Stretch and yawn. She walked over to the closet and absentmindedly took out a training outfit. She carried it under her arm and went into the bathroom. There, she showered and put on her outfit. No doubt it was blue. This time it was a linen top with long sleeves. There was a blue track pant to go along with it and high boots. She simply put her hair in a loose low ponytail and walked out. She put on her ninja gears and walked towards the dining room. Sasuke was waiting for her.

"Ready to go for training?" He asked her.

"Yea…" Haruko mumbled, still grumpy for the short notice.

They walked to a secluded part of a forest and began to train. Well, it was more of a competitive training session. Sasuke would tell her to do this and do that. It had just finished raining and the morning due was all around them. Haruko, who was tired of Sasuke acting all dominant, decided to do new water jutsus on him.

"Suiton: Water Burial no Jutsu." A wave of water hit Sasuke and held him in place like a Water Prison no Jutsu. But the Water Burial no Jutsu was a Water and Earth Style Combination Jutsu. "Doton: Earth Burial no Jutsu." A hole appeared in the ground and the water prison lowered to place Sasuke in it. The soil sifted and buried Sasuke as soon as the Water Burial no Jutsu phase started to wear. Now, only Sasuke's head showed.

At that moment, a pink haired girl appeared. She looked at Sasuke and turned a ghostly shade of white. "IT'S SASUKE'S HEAD…IT'S BEEN SEVERED!" She then fell back unconscious from the shock.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke and Haruko said sweat dropping.

"Let me out." Sasuke muttered.

"Fine, but no more of those 'do this' and 'do that' stuff."

"Whatever."

"Doton: Burial Diffusion."

Sasuke stood off and brushed himself off. He went over to a log and sat down while Haruko went to the pink haired girl to see if she was all right. The girl's eyes slowly opened to see Haruko smiling at her.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's over there. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea." The girl stood up and introduced her self quickly before running over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I was so scared when I saw your head on the ground!"

"That was I, doing the Water and Earth Burial no Jutsu combination. It was kind of funny if you ask me." Haruko smile sheepishly and scratched her head.

"What are you doing here training with Sasuke?"

"She is staying at my house for the next month." Sasuke stood up and walked away.

"Um, Sakura-chan, want me to treat you to a restaurant for lunch? I left without breakfast because no one had the decency to tell me we were leaving so early." Haruko shot a glare at Sasuke.

"Ok!" Deep down, the inner Sakura was saying 'CHA! That girl is staying at my Sasuke's place? She better not try anything funny or…but she is the Mizukage! I can't battle against her, or I'll lose! Sasuke, it's up to you feelings for me to stop her!

"Come on Sakura! Let's go to the Ichiraku's Ramen Bar!"

'I hate ramen…' Sakura thought but said, "The Mizukage is a Ramen-Lover?"

"I'm trying out an all ramen diet! It's supposed to help you loose pounds."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"I can't wait to get started!"

'Sucker. I can read your mind. Trying to diss ramen eh?'

"Come on, Mizukage-sama!"

"It's Haruko!"

"Come on, Haruko-chan!"

At the Ichiraku's Ramen bar

"One Chicken Ramen!" Haruko ordered and then turned to Sakura, "And?"

"The one that's best for loosing pounds!" Sakura chirped.

"Ok! One Beef Ramen with extra trimmings!" (Haruko's ramen language for 'fat')

Ichiraku nodded and then returned with two bowls of ramen. Haruko and Sakura immediately snapped their chopsticks and dug in. Haruko was satisfied after two bowls but Sakura took five.

Ichiraku then rushed the bill to Haruko. She paid it and the two girls left the bar. "Eat that kind of ramen for every meal and you'll do great!"

"OK!"

"Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

'Now, to see Naruto.' Haruko snickered darkly. She arrived at Naruto's apartment and barged in. "Pass it over."

Naruto, too scared to defy the bluette, obediently passed a videocassette to Haruko. "Let's go." Naruto then realized what she was going to do and followed her with a sly grin.

At Sasuke's home

Apparently, Haruko had invited Naruto over much to Sasuke's dismay. Naruto immediately rushed for the kitchen, but was stopped by Haruko who gave him a 'the look'. Naruto whimpered, but stayed away from the fridge.

The three of them sat on the couch. Haruko turned on the new and flipped to the news station for Kohona.

"Apparently, a videocassette was left with a note that requested it to be played for the news. And here it is." The host gestured towards his back to a T.V and the cameraman zoomed in.

"_This is Uzamaki Naruto, making news today." A blonde said with a wide grin on his face._

_A blue haired girl and a black haired boy stood in a clearing. It appeared that they were training._

_"These people are: Haruko Myashi the Mizukage and Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan." A voice from behind the video recorder said. The scene was zoomed in for the audience to see the faces. _

_"Suiton: Water Burial no Jutsu! Doton: Earth Burial no Jutsu!" Haruko yelled. The rest of the scene was Sasuke getting buried, the…_

_"IT'S SASUKE'S HEAD…IT'S BEEN SEVERED!" A pink haired girl entered the scene._

_"That is Haruno Sakura the Medical Nin." Naruto spoke from behind the video. Then, Sasuke left the scene. The conversation between Haruko and Sakura began._

"_Come on Sakura! Let's go to the Ichiraku's Ramen Bar!"_

_"The Mizukage is a Ramen-Lover?"_

_"I'm trying out an all ramen diet! It's supposed to help you loose pounds."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"I can't wait to get started!"_

_"Come on, Mizukage-sama!"_

_"It's Haruko!"_

_"Come on, Haruko-chan!"_

Haruko and Sakura left the scene and Naruto turned the camera to face himself. "That was Sasuke getting smacked and Sakura's new diet. Ramen is a source of calories. Especially the 'Beef Ramen with extra Trimmings' and trimmings is ramen language for fat! This is Naruto Uzamaki, the producer of this film."

The film ended and Sasuke had a huge anime vein on his head. "Uzamaki…" A dark voice hovered in the air. "How many people will watch it?"

"Naruto told the whole town and I informed the Water Country." Haruko chanted.

Sasuke blinked and then turned to Naruto. Before he could say anything, Naruto ran out with Sasuke chasing him.

Sakura saw Naruto and joined the chase. "YOU IDIOT MONKEY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Haruko watched from the roof of the Hokage tower and smirked. 'I would help Naruto, but I don't want to get killed.' She heard a laugh from below and flipped upside down, using her legs to hang on to the hinges. "Hey Tsunade-sama!"

"You were the one who took it to the broadcast station didn't you?"

"Aw, how'd you know?" Haruko mimicked an innocent tone.

"It's funny. Now go help Naruto get away from death."

"Give me a water bottle so I have a source of water please?"

Tsunade handed Haruko the requested water and Haruko jumped from the roof.

"Kids." Tsunade chuckled.

The Chase

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE NOW!" An enraged Sakura shouted with a pissed Uchiha in front of her.

"HARUKO REQUESTED THE BROADCAST!" Naruto cried as he ran down the streets. People laughed at them, obviously they have seen the tape.

"Haruko did what?" The bluette appeared beside Naruto and grinned. "I was thinking of helping you, but…"

"NO! HELP ME!" Naruto howled, as he had to increase his speed.

"Fine." Haruko unscrewed the water bottle and jumped behind Sasuke and Sakura. She then proceeded to spill it over them, causing the two to stop. Doing a few hand seals, she cleared her throat and yelled. "Suiton: Hydro Prison no Jutsu!"

Sasuke and Sakura were trapped in the hydro prison. "CURSES, NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto came over and laughed. He jeered at Sasuke and then Sakura. After a few minutes, even Haruko got bored. She yawned and let go of the prison, releasing the two ninjas. "Uh-Oh…this is not good."

"That's right, dobe." Sasuke cracked his knuckles. Haruko sweat dropped and then pulled Sasuke away and dragged him home. Not like it mattered, Sakura still gave him a good beating.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke inquired once they got home.

"I didn't want Naruto to die just yet. He still has a dream to live up to." Haruko gave Sasuke a light peck on the cheek and went into her room.

Sasuke touched his cheek and blushed. He quickly shook it away. "I still have my dream to live up to. Girls have to come later…"

Author: There is the 4th chapter. It was mostly for comedy but a little Sasuke and Haruko fluff. Hope you like it. I have another picture of Haruko in a knight's outfit. Just review me telling me which one you want, ok?

REVIEW!


	5. Need a New OC

Author's Note 

Hi guys! I need a character for Naruto. The character would preferably have a Japanese name. I will give credit, don't worry. If you can't think of a Japanese name, then just tell me on your review and I will give it one (I have great Japanese names). It is obviously a girl. Make her have something in common with Naruto.

One last thing, as I have mentioned in the previous chapter, I do have images of Haruko on my computer. They are really nice (And I meant it), one as in the Mizukage outfit and the other a knight. The problem is that I can only send it to Hotmail users. Sorry, but I don't make the rules I just follow them. I didn't try yahoo yet or Rogers. But Insight or Simpatico and those others I can't. Sorry again!

Please continue reading and reviewing my fanfics.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Akatsuki Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author: I want to say thank you to those who reviewed my story. As for the new OC for Naruto, there were many choices to make. And the thing is, I needed a profile. I am not some dimbulb who can't make up names. So the new OC is Akako Etsuki, submitted by icydragon14. Thanks! I'm still working one her picture and the profile was slightly altered. There will be new OC characters later on, so don't be disappointed if yours was not chosen.

Haruko woke up at the scent of breakfast. She sat up, stretched and got dressed. She went downstairs and found Sasuke in the kitchen. He was apparently making Miso soup and some turkey Wasabi (. I love them!) . The plates were already set on the table as Sasuke placed the food on the table.

"Wow, I never knew you were such a good cook!"

"Well, I live alone so I have to learn…"

The two teens ate their food, talking about Ninjutsus they preferred. Sasuke favored mostly Fire Jutsus, but Haruko liked Water Jutsus along with a few from other elements. When breakfast was done, the two washed the dishes and walked out the door.

"I have to meet my teacher for a while, get your ninja gear ready in 15 minutes."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving in 15 minutes."

Haruko rushed up to her room and started putting on her holsters for kunais and shurikens. She put her scrolls in the scroll pockets on her belt. She then ran down the stairs the meet Sasuke. He was waiting for her, as expected. When he saw her, he motioned Haruko to follow him and they walked out the door. After walking for awhile, Haruko got bored and decided to just use teleportation for speed. Sasuke defied that idea, saying his teacher is always late, so there is no need to hurry. Haruko sulked for the rest of the journey.

After arriving at the appointed place, they had to wait for few hours for the person to show up. Naruto and Sakura came to wait as well. When the person finally did arrive, the teens were pretty spaced out. Sakura was daydreaming about Sasuke. Naruto was picking at the loose thread in his jacket. Sasuke was tapping a large stone with his Kunai mindlessly and Haruko was on her stomach doing a few simple Earth Style Jutsus. None of them were able to notice that the 'person' had come.

"Ahem." The silver haired man cleared his throat, trying snapping everybody back to reality. His attempt was in vain. He then went to poke the young ninjas hard in the arms, which was actually would have been effective only if he had poked harder. He sighed, then smacked the teens on their heads.

"If it isn't like Kakashi sensei to keep us waiting for so long." Sasuke caressed his head, it really hurt.

"There was a release on a new Icha, Icha Paradise book and you can't expect me to just let it get sold out without me helping." Kakashi whined as he continued his pathetic excuse. He looked around to see Haruko sitting there, staring at him in utter annoyance. "Yo! Nice to see you Mizukage-sama!"

"Shame. I can't return the pleasure." Every detail on her face indicated rage. "Why is a high leveled Jounin have such a bad habit of being late?"

"You mean you don't believe me?" Kakashi gasped.

"Sure, as if the line was that long that it took 3 hours for you to get your turn. Icha, Icha Paradise is not the most popular book. It's the most perverted. You can tell by the title." Haruko exaggerated the book's title with disgust.

"But the author is from…"

"The Water country who is currently planning on retiring from the whole book business from lack of sales. And I insisted." Haruko gave out a devious grin. "Face it Kakashi, you keep me waiting again and I will personally see to it that all shipments of the 'Icha, Icha Paradise' is to be stopped from importing to the Fire Country again. And never call me Mizukage-sama, it's Haruko! Do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi gulped. "Yes, Haruko-sama. The Hokage-sama has sent us on a mission for to check for a possible place where there might be an Akatsuki headquarters. There is to be only two ninjas sent there for investigation. The two most powerful ninjas here."

"That means I would be one of them?" Haruko lifted her eyebrows. '_I have to make sure that Naruto is the other person.' _

"Yes, of course. Your sannin Kenshi brought up that you had a past relationship with the Akatsuki, so smuggling you in would be no problem. Accompanying you with a friend would be no problem. Do you have a suggestion in with one will be easier to get in?"

"Sasuke has a blood bond with one of the agents there, but Itachi can easily see through that. The guys no idiot. The Akatsuki never even bothers with accepting girls, unless there is a real talent, like a rare bloodline. That means Sakura's a no go. And there is Naruto. My sources confirm that they want him recruited because of the Kyuubi. I'd say he would be the easiest to get past with the security with. As for me, I still have the Akatsuki cloak with me so I'd be no problem."

"Alright, Naruto and Haruko it is. Still, I think that Sasuke would be better."

"No. He may be more skilled as a ninja and I do want him to go. But he has already denied the Akatsuki once. Saying a change in mind would cause suspicion. If Sasuke goes, one encounter with Itachi would blow the cover. Naruto has a clean record and he is wanted."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Yes. Of course."

"Alright! I can't wait!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"Naruto, shut up. No matter where we are, we are still discussing an S-Ranked mission. There could be another ninja nearby!"

"Ok, Haruko-chan." Naruto whispered.

Haruko rolled her eyes and then left. The discussion was finished, best that they start packing now. She and Sasuke walked back in silence. When they got inside the house, Sasuke gripped Haruko on the shoulders. "Why did you not want me to go with you?"

"Sasuke, it's political not personal."

"Why would you want Naruto to go?"

"He is the most likely person to be able to get in."

"Not good enough."

"Sasuke, I don't want you to go crazy. If you do get in to the Akatsuki Headquarters, the cover will become easy to see through. Itachi will be there. The Akatsuki Organizations kill spies, I don't want you dead…"

"Haruko, then why put yourself to danger?"

"I'm a Mizukage. It's what I do."

"Haruko…"

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke released his grip and walked off. They ate dinner in silence and Haruko started to pack up. She made one Teleportation Jutsu back to the Water Country to get her cloak and then returned. Everything was already packed all her clothing, ninja equipment and her cloak in one backpack. Haruko was to spend one last night in Sasuke's estate.

Dream

_Haruko woke up in her pajamas somewhere full of water. Itachi stood there with his arms crossed._

_"Mange-Sharingan. How predictable." Haruko rubbed her eyes to get away from the sleepiness._

_"The mission is underway?"_

_"Quite conveniently, yes."_

_"Good. I expect you to arrive at the Akatsuki Headquarters by tomorrow morning, With Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Yes, you do that. I kept my cover as an Akatsuki member, so your organization keeps mine as a friendly Mizukage. Or I will have to discontinue the mission."_

_"We have no intention of testing your patience, Haruko."_

_"I hope so."_

_"How is it going with my brother?"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I saw that peck on the cheek."_

_"How's it going with your new mission. It would seem you are having some difficulty."_

_"Just remember the history. If you can get my brother to join the Akatsuki willingly, there will be rewards. So do whatever you think is necessary."_

_"Feh."_

_"That thing again? Just make sure the mission is successful."_

_"Haruko Myashi never fails a mission."_

_"Dismissed."_

End of Dream

Haruko woke up and thought for a moment. Then a smile crept onto her face followed by a blush. She got off her bed and walked to the balcony and sat there. It had finished raining and dew hung onto the plants. Haruko used the Kekkei Genkei bloodline to play around with the water. Sasuke approached, and Haruko stopped. She looked up and smiled.

"Can't sleep?" Haruko asked softly.

"No."

"Well, I can't stop thinking about the mission. I haven't been there in 10 years. What if I mess up." Haruko stood up ad leaned against the fencing. "I can't help but think of my former teachers."

"Who were they?"

"Kisame, Miya and Itachi."

"You trained with Itachi?"

"Your brother, he's got a really ignorant attitude."

"That's him."

"I know."

"Haruko sat back next to Sasuke on the lawn twin chair and leaned on his shoulder. "He's pretty mean. He made me go through a history course…"

Sasuke chucked and then felt some weight on his shoulder. He saw Haruko asleep peacefully. He stiffened. '_What the hell am I supposed to do! I mean, I'm not good at these touchy feely moments! Sasuke, you are a Shinobi not a mouse! Just calm down and carry her to her bed!" _Sasuke put his arm around her and picked the bluette up. He then walked to her room and placed her on her bed.

"Stay…" Haruko mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke flushed for the first time. But he did not walk away. Somehow, he just reacted. He lied down next to he and wrapped his arms around her. Haruko cuddled up to him and buried her face in the fabric that covered his chest. '_Ah, this feels pretty warm actually.' _Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The sun rose and Haruko woke up. She then saw Sasuke asleep beside her and blushed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and dressed. Then she threw the Akatsuki cloak over her shoulders. She walked over to Sasuke and pinched him hard on the cheek, waking him up immediately. When he saw the cloak he did a few hand seals and did the Kanton: Fireball no Jutsu on her. Haruko just simply put her hand in front of her and did the Jutsu Diffusion.

"Its me, idiot."

"Don't do that again."

"Why?"

"It's not funny."

"Ok. Can we go to that Ichiraku's Ramen Bar?"

"…Fine."

"Yes! Now we're talking motivation!"

After breakfast, Haruko and Sasuke walked to Hokage Tower. Once they arrived, Haruko draped the Akatsuki cloak over her shoulders and walked over to her horse. Naruto has not arrived so Haruko took the chance to give Sasuke a light peck before she climbed onto her mount. Naruto arrived and Haruko pulled out some lengths of rope and did a few hand seals. The rope tied itself around Naruto and Haruko pulled him onto the horse.

"Only way to make it look convincing."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto pouted. Iruka had insisted that Naruto does not bring any backpacks so that it seems he was not prepared for the trip. They were about to leave when a girl around Haruko's age appeared. She had raven hair with red highlights and a pair of serene jade eyes.

"Akako, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"So, Naruto has a girlfriend." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, what's it to you Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

"Blackmail." Sasuke still kept the evil smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare…" Naruto gave a deep growl.

"Teleportation Jutsu…" Haruko did a few hand seals and they appeared in front of a mountain barrier. Haruko paced her mount forward and did a few hand seals, ending with horse. "Kinjutsu Kanton: Fire Phoenix no Jutsu!" The firebird hit a specific place on the mountain and a door opened. The horse was set to a gallop and within a few moments, they were in a room. A hooded man was awaiting them.

"State your business."

"Haruko Myashi checking in with Mission 96394. Drop the attitude Itachi, you know its me."

Naruto watched in amazement. '_It's as if this was all planned…' _

Author: The OC had a slight appearance but will play a part in later chapters. I want reviews people, before I start the picture of Akako and her new profile!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Turning Point 

Author: Sorry, but ever since school started I've been buried in homework. From math to Chinese Calligraphy! So I will try to update on the weekends, no promises. Please Review! Oh, and Kai Hiwatari is back for all Kai lovers!

Enjoy!

Itachi removed his hood and smirked. "You're late."

"So? It's not like I had difficulty with my missions, unlike you." Haruko huffed.

"Just remember who trained you." Itachi sneered.

"The pupil has surpassed the sensei." Haruko countered.

"Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to one of the minor Akatsuki Headquarter." Itachi gestured.

"I don't want to join you, believe it!" Naruto yelled

"Now Naruto, so some respect…" Haruko muttered.

"You never said that you were still a member!" Naruto yelled.

"I know, but I don't really do assassination missions anymore." Haruko looked away.

"I won't join, believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi shook his head. "Maybe Haruko will be your first trainer…Haruko, show him to his room."

Haruko walked down several hallways and staircases and arrived at a door. She motioned Naruto in there and made his sit down. "It's for the best Naruto. Unlike the Kohona village, everyone here is similar to you. No one will shun you anymore."

"Why, did you join?" Naruto inquired.

"I joined…because I was made to, like you. I was a helpless orphan. Everyone hated me for no reason, like you. I was taken in by Itachi-ni-san who trained me. Here, everyone was a lot nicer…"

"If I stay here, will I be strong?"

"I became the Mizukage easily after I left…"

"Will everyone accept me?"

"Of course, people want to train you here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will be your trainer. After about 5 years from now, this headquarter will be moved. But we will attack …a little ahead of time. For special reasons, no betrayal."

"Ok…"

Haruko left the room. She walked to the conference room where she sat down with Itachi. He had an amused smile on his face.

"What?"

"Remember that boy with blue hair you met when you first came?"

"I think so…"

"He's still here."

"So?"

"Want to visit him?"

"Am I ordered to?"

"Yes, yes you are. You are his new trainer."

"Where is he?"

"Dorm H-59."

"By the way, Naruto does know the truth now. His training starts tomorrow and I expect you to show him to the training grounds. And I am in a higher rank than you are now, it means I'm in charge. And leave the Headquarters with Kisame and Miya after I leave with Naruto."

"Hai…"

Haruko still had the memory of the Akatsuki Labyrinth clearly in her mind. She knew where to go and where the trapdoors are. Deciding she didn't want to walk, she teleported to Kai's dorm and knocked. The door opened and behind it stood a much taller version of Kai.

"Long time no see, Kai."

Kai looked puzzled for a moment. "Haruko?"

"It's Haruko-sensei to you now."

"Really?" A teasing smirk appeared.

"I'm in a much higher rank than you now so don't test me."

"Hai."

"Tomorrow, training grounds at dawn. Itachi will be there with my other trainee. I'll see you there."

"Hn." Kai's eyes flickered for a moment.

"Nothing you want to tell me?"

"I uh…"

Haruko patted him on the back and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment and then jogged towards her.

"Why'd you come back?"

"I'm still a member, still have missions. I just checked in with a B-Ranked. And I would think you would have escaped by now."

"Tough security."

"Oh, the over-sized baby can't beat a few guards." Haruko sneered. "The security reinforcements are the most rookie members here you know."

"Shut up."

"So, what exact member rank are you?"

"Class B Major, you?"

"Class S Lieutenant Colonel."

"Hn."

"I need to go see Itachi about Naruto. Remember, tomorrow at the training ground 3."

"Hai."

**Kohonakagure**

Sasuke paced up and down the hallway of his house. _'Damn, when is that Kenshi person going to arrive? It's like a second Kakashi…' _Then, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and gestured the sannin to come in. They sat on the couch where Sasuke immediately directed the conversation onto Haruko's mission. "I thought Haruko was just here for the meeting. Why is she on a mission?"

"The meeting was just an excuse to come to this village without suspicion. I don't know the detail, which is between the Mizukage and the Hokage. But it was scheduled that Haruko-sama leads this mission. The headquarters will be destroyed, in a few years. Haruko-sama says that Naruto will be recruited there for him to control the Kyuubi and become a powerful Shinobi. I asked why, but she said to not question her authority."

"Still, it sounds dangerous."

"She said it's what she does."

"Thank you."

"Anything for our Mizukage." Kenshi then exited the house.

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

"You know I can't train him for 4 years Itachi." Haruko sat on the couch, sipping her black coffee. "I have arrangements back in Water."

"Hai, I know. That's why as soon as Naruto gets around to trusting us, I will take over the job."

"I met with Kai."

"What do you think?"

"I expected better…"

"Ah, the guy's one stubborn teen. Reminds me of you when I stuck you through a history course. Of course, that was more amusing than frustrating. He is Voltaire's kid so we can't really give it up and throw him out though."

"Nah…so that's why you 'buddy-buddied' me up with him. You know the history. Very clever, digging into someone's personal history."

"Hai, I also crossed paths with this little rumor about you and my brother."

Haruko blushed slightly. "…"

"So, how's it going? I mean, you gave him two pecks so far."

"Who's counting?"

"Me."

"Nosy baka. Just remember that I'm in a higher rank than you are. You are only Class A Lieutenant."

"Yea, whatever…But still, it is amusing how my brother warms up to you. He pretty much turns into a weak touchy-feely kid."

"And?"

"You turn softer too."

"Don't talk lies."

"Nah, it's true. You know, I think it's one of those emotions called 'love'. It's obvious in Sasuke, but when it comes to you, it turns a little bit unreadable."

"And I care because?"

"Do you really like my brother?"

"What are you implying?"

"Don't act stupid."

"I will say this once. If you value your life, shut up."

"I guess I will just assume that you have become extremely fond of him. And I mean it when I say extremely."

Haruko's cheeks became tainted with a slight haze of pink. Sasuke was indeed pretty nice, though he can be a rather cold person at times. Haruko brushed the blush off hastily. "I just find him intimidating and interesting. That's all." '_But is it_?'

"Intimidating and interesting enough to become your personal huggable teddy bear no?"

Haruko shot Itachi a shuddering glare that would send even Kenshi into a frightened state. Itachi didn't seem as much affected by it, but it did wipe off the sneer that he had put on earlier. Haruko stood up, shot another cold glare, then walked off to her quarters.

Haruko lied down on her bed and drifted off to a shallow sleep.

Dream

_"Haruko?"_

_Haruko woke up and found herself in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke-San?"_

_"I really have become quite fond of you, Haruko."_

_"Nah, really?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Nah, but I have so many responsibilities."_

_"Your responsibilities come before be?" Sasuke looked hurt._

_"…Itachi, I know this is a genjutsu along with the Mange-Sharingan. The same trick you did to me when I was 9. It's not working, at all."_

_"Aw, but I haven't gotten hold of the perfect blackmail yet…" The illusion of Sasuke changed into Itachi. "Well, I suppose I can always try again next time. After all, I've got eternity on my life."_

_"Eternity is just a human exaggeration. It's not real."_

_"You're no fun. I mean, you've really turned into those political Mizukages. And here I thought that you would be at least a little different."_

_"Shut up if you don't want the Water Shinobi after you as well. I can issue the order if that's what you're asking for. There are lots of ways in which I can inflict damage to this organization. You wouldn't want me as an enemy now, would you?"_

_"Of course not, Mizukage-sama! I would never dare challenge your skill!" _

_"Are you mocking me?"_

_"Of course not. You are to train Kai and Naruto for a, say, 7 months. Kisame will take over then followed by Miya. Is that fine?"_

_"Naruto would really enjoy training with Miya-San and all, but I'm not so confident about Kisame-San."_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Well, I personally detested my training sessions with Kisame-San. I mean, maybe you should consider having him not stress the whole 'Patience is Virtue' speech of his. I mean come on! 'Patience is one of the most important skills of being a Shinobi. Being able to withstand the long hours without boredom will not only strengthen the mind of patience but of endurance from the weather conditions of the site. As young ninjas of the Akatsuki, it is of great importance that you master this tool. It will bring great success. Now, let us start with 6 hours of strict attention for the slightest movement at field 7.' Ew, it really sucks."_

_"I'm sure it isn't that horrible."_

_"It is! You should try it, I mean I was only a kid! It's natural for me to fidget! But no! He just had to do the Paralysis Jutsu on my jaw before dinner! That bug meanie!"_

_"That's my partner you're talking about, you know that?"_

_"I have endured too much from him to give a damn about how you feel about him. Unless you're gay that is."_

_"Which is a very distinct possibility but no."_

_"Aw, you're no fun at all."_

_"I'm not gay, and let's leave it at that."_

_"So you don't like guys."_

_"No, I like girls and girls only."_

_"Oh…who's the lucky girl that's aquatinted to ya?"_

_"No one!"_

_"So you're backing off the fact that you are gay."_

_"I'm not gay!"_

_"Can it be? The heartless Uchiha Itachi is losing self-control! I am ever so grateful for my photographic memory!"_

_"Don't spread girlish lies."_

_"It's not really a rumor or anything. I mean, it is what seems to be the truth."_

_"Don't go off with this lie that I am gay. I am just the type of person that doesn't enjoy having the company of a female. Unless for a mission."_

_"Then get out of my mind and never bother me again."_

_Itachi grumbled as he left Haruko's mind._

End Dream

Haruko sat up on her bed and looked at the clock that hung on the wall. Almost 5 o'clock. Damn, I have really worked into the early riser thing since the whole Mizukage thing. Haruko got up and dressed in the many blue training outfits that she had. She went to the cafeteria and got herself a cup of black coffee. She brought it to the appointed training ground. She hopped up to the highest branch and leaned against the trunk. As she waited for Itachi to arrive with Kai and Naruto, Haruko drifted off to a deep thought about what could be happening back in Fire and Water.

It was an hour later when Itachi arrived with the two beginner ninjas. Itachi started to train with Kai using Taijutsu, considering he can't have chakra control. Haruko walked over to Naruto and handed him some weights. Naruto puts them on and immediately groaned at the weight that has been put on his shoulders. "Now run 50 laps and finish it with 100 sit-ups and pushups. Move Naruto! I'll be back in a few hours to check your work. If I'm not satisfied, no dinner!"

"Hai!" Naruto immediately started to run his laps. Haruko teleported back to the Wave Country along with her and met up with Kenshi.

"I trust that I can leave you in as my substitute. But don't make any serious decisions without my permission. I will know if you plan on scheming behind my back. So don't try it."

"Mizukage-sama, I am forever loyal to you. I will never disobey your orders or question your authority."

"I'll be back in about 7 months of time. Uzumaki will finish his training in 4 years. The Akatsuki Headquarters will be brought down as soon as I arrive back with Uzumaki. The Headquarters is supposed to be moved in 5 years from now. But we're going in ahead of time. Though this Headquarter is a minor one, it is still some sort of victory."

"Hai."

"I'm going Fire to met the Hokage. Until the 7 months are up, most of my privileges will rest with you. Don't misuse them." Haruko then teleported to the Konoha gates. The guards recognized her immediately and opened the gates. Haruko set her horse to a gallop and headed for the Hokage's tower.

Sasuke looked out of his window and saw a horse along with a blur of blue. He immediately realized who it was. No one in Konoha has blue hair and has horse-riding entrances. It has to be the Mizukage. Sasuke jumped on top of the roofs, catching up to her. Apparently, the Hokage was expecting her.

"Attacking 4 years from now. As soon as I return with Naruto, both the Water and Fire armies are going into action."

"Yes. But the Akatsuki still expects you as a member?"

"They can't have me as an enemy, or they go…" Haruko pointed her thumb down. "Besides, I'm their Class S Lieutenant Colonel. They can't go against me. Even the leader can't."

"But it sounds fishy."

"It won't after 4 years."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, I'm supposed to check up on Naruto's training in a few hours, so I have some time. I think he'll be upset when he finds out they don't serve Ramen."

"Well, if you need any assistance, we are on a really heavy bounded alliance. And I think you should spend more time with Sasuke while you're on breaks. He's been pacing around a lot these few days. Oh, speak of the devil there he is. Not that it's hard to notice how you always make your entrance." Tsunade pushed Haruko of towards Sasuke and walked off.

Sasuke stood there as Haruko ran towards him (AN: O for god's sake, stop acting all tense!). "Sasuke-kun! Nice to see you again!"

"So, how was it?"

"What's it look like?"

"Successful."

"Nah, only half the mission is done. This is a long-term mission. I expect it to last 4 years. Though my major play is the first 7 months and the last week. So, how have you been?"

"A little lonely without you…"

"Nah, that's cute. I have a few hours to spare, care to join me in them?"

"Fine."

"Nah, from the look in your eyes, there's something you want to tell me."

"Well, yes actually. The Spring Festival is coming and I was wondering if you could make it…"

"I could, and Naruto could come too if you want me to bring him."

"Do you have anyone to go with?"

"What do you think?"

"Do you want to well, spend the, you know Spring Festival with, um me?"

"So you're asking me out?"

Sasuke flushed. "Well, I guess so."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean, hanging around the Akatsuki isn't the most fascinating experience."

"Ok, then…"

"I'll meet you at your place around?"

"Is 6 ok?"

"It's fine. Do you think if I bring Naruto, Sakura would let him tag along with her?"

"Ask her."

"Oh! There she is right now! Sakura-chan, over here!"

Sakura looked over her shoulders and immediately ran towards them. "Haruko-chan! It's nice to see you again! I was pretty worried!"

"Nah, Sakura-chan, I could bring Naruto over to the Festival if you would let him be your date."

"Naruto? But I was um, going to uh, ask eh, Sasuke-kun…"

"Not interested." Sasuke snorted.

"Ok, have Naruto come, but ask him not to be such a baka so that I can at least have maybe a little bit of fun…"

"If you don't want to, I can ask Hinata-chan."

"Um, that's ok."

"Alright then. Oh! Its time I should head back to check on Naruto's training! Just let me get something. Sasuke, can you get my mount?"

"Hn."

Haruko rushed up to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and purchased a beef Ramen. Balancing it on her head, she got onto the mount and teleported back to the Akatsuki after bidding her friends' goodbye. She arrived in the training ground and saw Naruto panting, slumped against the wall. "You should thank me. I went all the way to Konoha to get you Ichiraku's Ramen. But you seem too tired to get it, I guess it'll have to go cold!"

Naruto perked up at the mentioning of Ramen and immediately ran to Haruko's side. Haruko rolled her eyes and handed him the beef Ramen. "Naruto, the Spring Festival is in a week and I got Sakura-chan to agree in having you come with her. So if you train hard, I will consider allowing you a day off. The Akatsuki has lots kimonos for disguise purposes. I'm sure you can get one that you like."

"No oh tokin mohivasion! (Translation: Now you're talking motivation!)" Naruto said between mouthfuls of noodles. Haruko smacked his head and walked off.

"You'll be sleeping on the floor. Consider it as a training." Naruto groaned at the thought but none the less, agreed seeing the reward in the end. '_A date with Sakura-chan! This has got to be really fun! I'll show off my improved muscles to her and she will forget completely of Sasuke! Oh, thank kami to you Haruko-chan!_' Naruto thought blissfully as he ate the last of his Ramen.

Author: That's the longest chapter yet! Now I want reviews for my hard work!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More training… 

Author: From here on out, I'm gonna stop doing those disclaimers. You know I don't know Naruto or any other anime. So use your heads instead of me telling it every time! Oh, and before I forget, Sakura fans beware. I will be starting to hate Sakura now, even though I hated her before. This time, it's obvious!

Enjoy, but not to the point in which you forget to review!

Author: Oh, and I found out something, I've become an evil plotting sinister!)

Yawn. Naruto stretched as he sat up from the floor. Rubbing his eyes, the young Shinobi dressed into a training outfit for the day. Today, is a sacred day…the day when he, Uzumaki Naruto, shall date Sakura! Jumping up, Naruto decided that he will wear some 'muscle bearing' outfits. (AN: I'll let the imagination of the many perverted readers soar from there by not describing it…) He then hopped downstairs to greet Haruko.

Apparently, she was there at the training grounds practicing Raiton Jutsus. She seems to not know that the Spring Festival was today. Naruto went up to her, and then jumped up. Sure enough, there was a trap there. Many multiple Doton Jutsus infused with Raiton Jutsus was placed upon the ground. Naruto had sensed a faint amount of chakra in the ground before and quickly jumped up, evading the attack. The land spikes followed Naruto. The blonde did a few and seals, then yelled, "Suiton: Water Barrier no Jutsu!" Haruko smirked as she walked up to Naruto.

"Festival it is then."

"I knew it! I feel great, so energized, and I'm going to wear this outfit to the festival with her! I'll be even cooler then that moron Sasuke! Just you see, I'm so glad you convinced me to stay. I'm ever so grateful; in fact, I'll never doubt you again. I will follow your guidance forever!"

"I'm not so sure I want that after you said the forever part…but nonetheless, I do expect you to respect and obey me in the time being. I have plans for your future. I'm going to make your dream come true."

"You mean, you'll make me Hokage?"

"Oh no, Naruto. **I'm** not making you Hokage. I'm just guiding you along the path of a Hokage. It's your effort and contribution that counts. If you can't be a Hokage, you'll definitely some sort of Kage for the Ninja World. Trust me, you'll get a respectful ranking."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes sparkled. A huge sweatdrop appeared on Haruko's head as she smacked Naruto's head gently. (AN: Yea, gently unlike **some **people, right Sakura? Sakura: But he was so mean to Sasuke-kun! And I love Sasuke-kun! AN: Well tough luck, this is not a Sasuke and you story. I can't even go near one of those. They give me the creeps…) He jumped up and down, acting very immaturely. Haruko and Itachi watched, with either a sweatdrop or a twitching eyebrow on their face.

"Well, you've certainly got his trust for us. Though I never thought I would be **this** much trust…"

"Shut up. I just used bribery. Though I did not know him well enough to know that it would be this effective. It's not like you knew it or something…" (AN: Bribery is the most effective way to gain something! I use it all the time.)

"…"

"Thought not."

"…"

"Well, I guess the Spring Festival's our next destination. Prepare my mount."

"Why must you make such dramatic entrances on horseback?"

"Because I like them."

Itachi left as Haruko went to her dorm to change. Not caring much about her appearance, she dressed in a blue kimono decorated with pink peach blossoms. For once, she removed the clips that kept a lot of her hair up and let her hair down. She then threw a light cloak over her shoulders. Haruko walked to the exit of the Akatsuki and saw Naruto there with Itachi. She jumped onto her black horse as Naruto climbed onto his chestnut one. Haruko nodded towards Itachi, who seemed to understand what it meant and handed Haruko her Water Hitai-ate. Haruko nudged her horse and sped out of the cave. Naruto followed her and both the Kunoichi and the Shinobi teleported to Konoha.

Sasuke looked into the mirror one last time as he left the house. He walked to the center of the festival and sat at a nearby game stand. He thought that he might have to do henge, seeing how many girls there were stalking him. He then heard the sound of horse hoofs against earth and sweatdropped. '_She's here…_' He then stood up and sure enough, two horses coming to a halt as the front legs kicked at the air. People watched from the side, staring. Sasuke sighed as she saw the horses drop their legs back to the ground. There, on top of the horses sat Haruko and Naruto. (AN: Tada!)

Haruko and Naruto dismounted and snapped her fingers. Some Chunnin then rushed up and lead the horses towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke walked up to Haruko and sighed. "Got Naruto into the whole dramatic entrances?"

"I guess. Where's Sakura?"

"Should be here any minute now."

"Sasuke-kun, Haruko-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran to her. Sakura looked at Naruto weirdly and then laughed.

"You must be Sasuke-kun using a henge on me! Naruto never had that many muscles! I mean, that's impossible!"

"The real Sasuke is over here." Sasuke muttered."

"You mean, you really are Naruto? Wow, I'm impressed." (AN: I hate the pink Parasite! Sorry Sakura fans but I must follow my dignity and pride on this one! Though I never thought I girl like her would have fans, considering how ugly she is…)

"Well, let's get a move on!" Haruko giggled. She raised her hands and brushed away a few bangs away from her eyes. She then ran to a random stand with Sasuke to play the offered games. It started with the ring toss and went to the gun shooting. In the end, Sasuke ended up with a bunch of dolls and stuffed animals in his arms. Feeling sorry for the guy, Takara did a Jutsu that shrunk the prizes temporarily. Sasuke sighed and sat on a bench in a secluded spot. (AN: Now where did that come from? I think I've been corrupted! Yes, I always wanted that to happen. Evil rules above all else!)

"So how's it been, Sasuke?"

"Ok."

"Naruto's making great progress on his training. In four years, he could really become a Hokage."

"Really?"

"Yup."

An irritating silence fell… (AN: Ooooo!) The two looked at the lake in front of them and just sat there. (AN: Wussies!) Haruko then stood up and brushed off some imaginary dust off her loose kimono pants. "Let's go win more prizes!"

Sasuke looked disappointed. "Is that all you came here for?" His eyes showed how demanding he is (AN: Like I said, Wussy! Has to rely on facial expression.)

"Huh?"

"You mean, after all this time you never felt anything?"

"Huh?" (AN: I'm so proud of you Haruko. You're just like me, clueless.)

"I really missed you. When you left, I was so lonely. I didn't know how to pass my time anymore. It seemed like eternity."

"Uh…"

"I really love you." (AN: And all that above was to show what a wussy Sasuke really is.) Sasuke leaned down (AN: I'm so used to writing evil plots, this is new!) to gently placed his lips on top of Haruko's. He then wrapped his arms around the bluette's waist. (AN: Don't ask where that came from. My friend is a total romance lunatic and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote one… Friend: Oh Yeah! That was awesome! AN: You have no right to speak. Silence!) Sasuke finally broke the kiss and had Haruko's head on his shoulder. He then felt a surge of pain on his cheek. It appeared that Haruko was pinching it.

"It's about time, Sasuke. That pride of yours is way too high. You were, keyword 'were', a total Mr. I'm-too-cool-for the-world. I'm glad you changed." (AN: Woohoo! You go girl! I'm proud of you, you've inherited after me. Clueless and an evil plotting sinister! You make me proud!)

"Uh…" (AN: Sasuke, I'm happy that you're clueless too. But that kind personality is strictly reserved for my creations only!)

"Pretty dull for a genius."

"You mean…?"

"What can I say, I'm an evil plotting sinister!" Haruko shrugged her shoulders and made an evil face. (AN: You know, how Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist looks when he's thinking of something evil…)

"So, I guess since it's so lonely for you there, I was wondering…after the mission. If you'll spend the rest of your life with me afterwards…you know?"

"After the mission, let's just say there will be a continuation of raids after it. But after Akatsuki falls apart…" Haruko slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and grinned. "It's up to your common sense to figure out!" Haruko gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek.

Sasuke smiled (AN: You're ruining your brother's reputation! My other friend is gonna hate me! Other Friend: Itachi, NO! You evil sinister! AN: Wow, an there I was thinking I'm an evil **plotting** sinister…) He took hold of Haruko's hand and walked toward the main cause of the commotion again (AN: chuckles darkly I am so an evil plotting sinister…Just you see how what I'm going to do to Sakura…Mwahahaha!)

Haruko and Sasuke walked back to the festival, to see Sakura having difficulty with all the games available. Naruto, being the love-struck dobe he is, won the prizes for her. They were currently at the koi stand, and Sakura desperately trying to catch a fish. An orange koi jumped to the surface and flicked its tail, sending water all over Sakura's kimono. Sakura then lost it, shouting inappropriate words in a rather high volume, each were very colorful. Mothers clamped their hands over their children's' ears and muttered to themselves.

"That girls going to get a bucket of coal for Christmas for sure." (AN: Don't ask)

"Is this how teenagers are always?"

"Look at that giant forehead…"

"And those weird green eyes."

"That's one ugly girl. Nothing compared to that Water girl beside her."

"That's the Mizukage, see the headband?"

"Did you hear the rumor? They say that the last Uchiha has fallen for her!"

"My daughter's going to flip. She's all over the boy. It's Sasuke this, Sasuke that."

"You should hear my son talk about the Mizukage, and he doesn't even know her in person. But honestly, she's got to be a great Kunoichi to get that kind of positions at that age. That's one heck of a living legend."

"Yea, I wouldn't mind my son getting to know a girl like her. But no, it's got to be that Sakura girl. And there I saw the girl training, and let's just say she's pathetic."

Haruko listened for a while, then walked over without them noticing. "Hi, talking about me?" The villagers jumped and then grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. We were talking about how great of a ninja you are! You know, being a Mizukage at that age! You know my son has been talking about you a lot, and he says that he always wanted to meet you. So now that you're here, would you?"

"Oh, I guess. I mean, what else is there to do?"

"He should be at the koi stand. He is going to be quite excited to meet you. His name is Rock Lee."

"Sounds good."

Haruko grabbed Sasuke and walked over to the stand. She saw a teen in a green kimono, trying to catch a fish desperately. Haruko let go of Sasuke's arm and took the net from the teen. She caught the fish and then handed it to him.

She looked at him and then sweatdropped. _'He's, got some seriously thick eyebrows…must have inherited it from his dad. Poor guy.'_

"Thank you so much Haruko-chan! Your youth is inspiring, such a lovely shade of blue you have there on your hair, even more lovely then Sakura-Chan's!"

"Uh hehe…" '_What's with the 'Chan'?'_

"I'm dateless, will you join me?"

"I don't know…" _'I think I know why he's dateless…'_

"She already has a date." Sasuke stood between Haruko and Lee.

"Oh. I'll take it like a man! It's not the first time that I got dumped or rejected anyway!"

"Let's go, Haruko." Sasuke shot one last glare at Lee, then took hold of Haruko's hand and led her the other way.

"Nah, you can let go of my hand now if you want you know?"

"And if I don't want to?" Haruko blushed at Sasuke's comment.

"Uh, well…" Haruko continued to turn a deeper shade of red.

"When the 4 months are up, will you come to stay at my place for the time span?"

"I-I don't know. I still have a responsibility as a Mizukage. I need to stay in Water. But you are welcome to visit me. And I'll visit you at every chance. Sorry Sasuke…"

"It's ok…let's enjoy the rest of the festival, shall we?"

"Ok!"

Haruko spent the rest of the festival strolling around and watching fireworks. When the festival ended, the Chunnin came running up with Haruko and Naruto's horses. Naruto came running up with Sakura as Haruko dismissed the Chunnin. Haruko told Naruto to hold up for a minute while she has a quick conversation with the Hokage. She motioned Sasuke to follow her as she led him to a place where there were no people. (AN: Itachi's not watching)

When Haruko was sure that no one is watching, she turned to face Sasuke. "Thanks for making my day wonderful Sasuke. I was starting to get tired of training Kai and Naruto everyday."

"Who's Kai?"

"Oh, he's this person I met when I first arrived at the abbey. He's Voltaire's grandson. Since I'm in a higher class, I train him to use Taijutsu because he doesn't have chakra control. Either way, that's not what I was going to talk about…"

"Then?"

"Well, I was thinking. I mean, bringing down the Headquarters is going to take a long time. But after it's done, I'm willing, to…be with you. You know, become a Sennin so that some of the work load is taken off?"

"Haruko, you shouldn't do that for me. I mean, that's a pretty big sacrifice."

"We all make sacrifices in life. What matters is what one gains from them."

"I won't let you forfeit that title just for me."

"Maybe. But maybe I'm not doing it for you."

Sasuke looked confused for a moment, but then smiled. (AN: He's way out of character…) He received a shy kiss from Haruko before they started to head back. Haruko climbed onto her mount.

"Bye, Sasuke, Sakura-Chan!"

"Bye, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme!"

Haruko and Naruto both kicked the sides of their horses as Sakura and Sasuke waved. Haruko made her horse jump, and then did the Teleportation Jutsu in mid-air. Naruto did the same, and they both arrived back in Akatsuki. Itachi came to greet them, but all the prizes that Haruko had won at the festival greeted him himself. Itachi cursed as he walked away with the toys towards Haruko's bedroom.

"Naruto, today we skipped training. Tomorrow's on double duty to make up for today."

"But Haruko-Chan!"

"Do not question my motives. What happened to the speech about always following my guidance?"

"Hai, sensei…"

Author: I finally updated! Sorry, but with school there are its many downsides. When I'm not doing homework, I think evil thoughts before typing the new chapter. If you guys review a lot, then I'll change the habit! (Maybe. I mean, I like thinking evil!) NOW REVIEW, YOU LAZY READERS!

(Sorry, I get mood swings a lot these days…) But I do expect each and every one of you people to review. Or your blood is mine! (Sorry…)


End file.
